The Legend of Chiyo
by TwistedPaths
Summary: *Edited* Truth behind the Tenseiga. Chiyo is a woman Sesshoumaru fell inlove with as a child. They were seperated due to an evil villains obsession with Chiyo. Now Sesshoumaru must find a way to get back his true love.  Read/Reply/Plz/Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Fateful Day**

* * *

><p>Wandering through a field of flowers Sesshomaru was accompanied by Jaken and Rin. The western demon lord peered up into the sky. It was a bright beautiful day; birds soared through the clouds; the sun's rays beamed through nearby trees casting shadows. The peaceful silence was interrupted by a very irritated Jaken.<p>

"Silly girl, what are you doing?"

Jaken yells as he questions Rin

"I'm picking flowers."

Rin held up the flowers she plucked from the ground and smiled blissfully, Jaken rubbed his head in annoyance. Sesshomaru glanced over at the tiny imp.

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken sped over to Sesshomaru's side.

"Yes me lord?" Jaken replied.

"Watch Rin, I'll be back in a couple days."

Jaken frowned at this as he thought

'I could be helping Lord Sesshomaru defeat Naraku and instead I'm baby-sitting this girl.'

before Jaken could reply Sesshomaru darted off.

"Master Jaken, where do you suppose lord Sesshomaru gone to?"

The imp shrugged his shoulders, Kagura had just been murdered and Tokijin shattered, Jaken thought

'Perhaps Sesshomaru has gone to avenge Kagura or to find a new sword?'

Jaken slumped to the ground and continued to watch Rin pick flowers.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was deep in his thoughts as he ventured deep into the western forest. Guilt pained him, he could not save Kagura. What pained him even more was a thought that ran across his mind, had he loved her? Sesshomaru quickly put that question out of his mind. He sensed someone approaching. A slender old man appeared. It was Totosai. He gazed at Sesshomaru with a serious look. Totosai broke the silence.<p>

"Sesshomaru it is time"

He pointed to Tenseiga, the sword shook rapidly as it glowed.

* * *

><p>Gazing out over the sea, a woman stood. She was a beautiful dog demon; her hair was long, black and silky. She had two long locks of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes were amber gold, they glistened in the sunlight. Her forehead bared a symbol of a star. She had furry dog ears on each side of her head. She glanced down at the waves crashing against the cliff side; a soft breeze grazed the side of her face, her hair blowing in the wind. A star shaped amulet hung around her neck it sparkled in the sunlight. She looked up into the sky as memories crossed through her mind.<p>

'It has been hundreds of years...'

She wondered if he still thought of her. There was another faint breeze, she closed her eyes and took in all the scents around her. Taking hold of the star amulet she closed her eyes. She smiled as the sweet scent of cherry blossoms passed her nose. She could sense something in her heart.

"It's time...

The demon woman leapt through the branches of the forest, she had caught a new scent mixed in with the cherry blossoms, It was him. She soared through the branches till she reached a field filled with beautiful cherry blossom trees and saw the man she desired to find, he laid up against the trunk of a tree in a peaceful slumber. She watched him for a moment deciding when the time would be right to reveal herself. She could no longer contain her excitement as she yelled.

"SESSHOMARU!"

His eyes flung open to the sound of her voice.

"Chiyo?"

He looked towards the direction of the voice, a woman stood in the distance smiling. The star on Chiyo's forehead began to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is about a unfortunate event that happened to Chiyo as a child. A little bit about her parents that leads to Chiyo meeting Sesshomaru. Explains a lil bit about who Chiyo is and her powers.

Chapter Two - The Beginning

"I'm not afraid!"

Chiyo ran to the entrance of the hut before she was stopped at the door.

"Chiyo! Do not disobey my orders."

Chiyo's father shouted Chiyo's mother tried to keep her from running after her father. "Please, Chiyo your father only wants what is best for you."

Chiyo's mother said softly as she gripped the frantic child.

"MOM! They said they would slaughter the whole village! I can't let them die for me! I won't!"

Tears streamed down her face.

[Earlier that day]

*Chiyo's father, Hiroto the well known dog demon of the northern plains, promised the demon lord of the north, Shuurai, that he would give up his child to the lords son Raijin, if his wife bore a girl. He never thought he would grow close to a daughter. He wanted a son for his heir, a strong son. Hiroto, however, grew to love and admire Chiyo for her sweet nature. She was also very skilled for her age and had undisputed immense powers. He noticed when she was a toddler she had divine powers; she could control and manipulate elements, Demons have the ability to heal over time. But she has the ability to heal others and herself almost instantly.

He had what he wanted and more, He had an heir, the perfect daughter and he never wanted to lose her. She was too important to him to give her up. Hiroto wanted her to be happy and free. He vowed to end the arrangement. Hiroto assembled a team of twelve men to battle with him if lord Shuurai refused to end the agreement. He knew the demon lord was powerful, but didn't know just how far he would go to have Chiyo.

'Surely the lord could find another wife for his son...maybe he won't put up to much of a fight...for one child.'

However Shuurai is rumored to be ruthless so he would be ready for anything. Hiroto sent a hawk to deliver the message of his refusal early in the morning. It was this day Hiroto was to bring Chiyo to their castle in the mountains, On her tenth birthday. It was dusk the warriors became tired of waiting for a potential attack.

'Had the lord given up so easily?'

Hiroto saw something out in the distance. It was a large demon bird. It soared down viscously spitting bolts of lightning from its mouth. The men dodged the attacks, Hiroto leapt to the air; his razor sharp claws sliced the demon birds head off. He noticed a scroll had been tied to the leg of the demon. He plucked it off the corpse's leg and unraveled it.

The scent of blood caught Hiroto's nose, the scroll was written in the blood of the hawks Hiroto had sent earlier. He read down the scroll till he reached bolded words

'You have until sun rise to deliver the child.'

Hiroto snarled as he read the print.

"Men! Prepare for battle! It appears that we may have a fight on our hands."

The men nodded and gathered their weapons.

"You're not going to start the party without me are you?"

The voice came from a woman, she appeared out behind a tree, she was listening to their conversations. Hiroto smiled he recognized the voice of his sister.

"Megumi!"

He embraced his sister.

"No one is taking my niece away from my little brother!"

She grinned and held up one of her twin swords as she pointed towards the northern mountains.

"Just let them try."

Hiroto directed his attention towards his hut, his wife and child were asleep oblivious to what was about to take place. He kept his wife in the dark to long...it was time for him to be honest with her. He entered the hut, in the corner Chiyo And his wife Naomi slept soundlessly on a large mat. He crept silently trying not to wake up Chiyo and nudged Naomi, she awoke sheepishly yawning. He motioned for her to follow him outside. Outside he handed her the scroll her face turned from concern to horror.

"Oh no! Why didn't you tell me of this earlier! We must leave!"

Her frantic tones woke Chiyo up. She could sense fear in the air. The warriors had warned the villagers many fled the area, only a few remained. Chiyo heard footsteps at the door, she quickly laid back down pretending to sleep as she listened to her parents argue outside the door.

"Naomi...please don't tell Chiyo...you know how she gets."

"Ok...I won't..."

Her mother sounded worried. This caused Chiyo to become concerned, she never detected fear from her parents before...she had to know why. They entered the room to make sure Chiyo was sleeping. Hiroto looked down at the ~sleeping~ child. He picked up a blanket at the end of the mat and slid it over Chiyo. He had never tucked her in before. Naomi did much of the nurturing. He would be too busy finding food, protecting the village from invaders and training demons for combat. Chiyo would tag along for battle sessions, Hiroto would often teach her defense strategies...in case there ever came a time when he would not be around to protect her...a chill ran down his spine as a clear thought came to his mind..

'This may be my last day with my family...'

He considered running away with his family but they could be easily tracked and they couldn't possibly keep running forever...

He laid the scroll on the table by the entrance and stepped out for some air, Naomi assured that Chiyo was fast asleep followed Hiroto to consult him on what they were going to do. Chiyo sensed sadness and shame in her father's heart, when they were no longer in the room Chiyo scrambled to the table where she smelled the scent of blood, it was a scroll she read the bloody print and gasped. The scroll slipped from her fingers onto the table knocking a small music box off onto the ground, it landed open. The sound of a sweet melody could be heard outside. Hiroto and Naomi looked towards the hut as Chiyo ran outside to her parents. The sun was about to rise, colors of pinks and oranges were painted across the sky. Chiyo clung to her father who was near the cliffs edge that over looked the prairie dividing the village from the northern mountains. She tugged his sleeve.

"Father! Please do not fight him!" She cried out.

"Chiyo? What are you doing out of bed? This is none of your concern."

He turned his head away from her. Naomi pulled her daughter back in the hut trying everything to calm Chiyo down.

"Daichi..." Hiroto ordered a large demon over.

"Yes sir?"

"Will you go forward and see how many warriors Shuurai has gathered?"

"Yes sir. I'll be back soon my lord."

Daichi raced off towards the mountains in lightning speed. The sun had finally risen, now there was nothing but blue skies above them.

'Hmm maybe the demon lord gave up? Where is Daichi?'

Hours went by. Beyond the mountains Hiroto could see dark clouds begin to form they were approaching rapidly, in moments they covered the whole prairie. Flashes of lightning and the rolling sounds of thunder echoed through the lands strong gusty winds followed them. Bolts of lightning struck the prairies. A figure appeared onto the prairie.

'Could that be Daichi?'

The figure stood motionless staring towards their village. He could sense an immense amount of demonic energy, it sent chills to some of the weaker warriors.

'Where is this all coming from?'

The figure moved to the dividing line of the praire and stopped. Roars could be heard all past the mountains, rows of demons appeared till there were millions of demons. The warriors were shocked, Hiroto sensed their fears.

"Err!" Hiroto growled in anger.

He looked back at the terrified faces. Guilt struck him, he couldn't ask them to stay and fight

'Should we run..?... No.. They would surely be able to catch up to us in these numbers' He gave his warriors a serious look.

"Who will stand and fight?"

The men were shocked they never had this many opponents. The men all looked at each other and nodded. The youngest warrior stepped out.

"We will always fight alongside you my lord… If we die today then we die with honor!"

Hiroto nodded, he had a rush of great respect for them, Hiroto yelled for Megumi. She had been resting on the branch of a tree for the past few hours, unaware of the extent of the northern demons army; she awoke and quickly sensed the demonic energy. She rushed to her brother's side. Her gaze moved from him to the area beyond the cliff towards the prairie, herds of demons swarmed the lands.

"Megumi, can you erect a barrier around the village?"

She nodded and stared towards the village. Most of the demons fled they weren't about to become part of some demon war over a child, after all they weren't being sought after.

"Megumi if I fail to protect Naomi and Chiyo...please get them out of here."

Megumi nodded. Someone cried out

"I don't think so! You're not leaving us!"

Chiyo's mother came marching up tears streamed down her face; she gripped his arm, and gave him a pained look. She started to sob and lowered her face to hide more tears that escaped.

"Naomi"

He looked down at her and cupped her chin up to see her face, he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I will protect you and Chiyo. I promise… I'll come back, I...I love you..."

He planted another kiss.

"Hiroto...I Love you to.."

Naomi wiped her tears away with her sleeve and returned to their hut. Chiyo was wide awake now, she was looking out the window, even someone as young as her could sense the rising amount of demons. She ran towards the door before she was intercepted.*

She shouted out

"I'm not afraid!"

Her father heard her shout.

"Chiyo stay inside" he growled.

Chiyo frantically tried to struggle free from her mother's grip.

"Chiyo, do not disobey my orders!" He shouted as he heard Chiyo and Naomi argue.

He decided now was the time to attack. Hiroto darted off with his warriors. Megumi erected the barrier, she knew it wouldn't be able to hold up against this many demons.

"What is he planning?"

She knew her brother was a strong dog demon but not against so many...she had doubts that his plan would work.

'WAIT! Is he going to sacrifice himself to diminish Shuurai's army?' "ERR!" 'What an IDIOT! How could he?' she thought.

She wanted to stop him but it seems the plan was set in play and it was too late to catch up with him to stop him.

The prairie was divided in half now, Hiroto and his warriors, and Shuurai with his army of demons. They stood but a few miles apart and Shuurai ordered his army to halt. He spoke

"Hand over the child and I will spare your lives."

Hiroto angered by this threat shouted out.

"What do you want with Chiyo?.."

"There are other demons in this land who could be your sons bride!"

Hiroto glared as he waited for Shuurai to reply.

"We had an agreement, if your wife was to bare a daughter you would hand her over to my son...surely you know of her powers...I think she will make a fine wife for my son." He spoke calmly.

Hiroto remembered this promise; he remembered the day Shuurai came to him asking if Naomi was expecting a child, he never knew the North Lord before this day, at least only by rumors.

'How does he know of Chiyo's powers?..Had he known of this day?'

Hiroto's mind was scrambled in thoughts and emotions.

He knew he was to give her away on her tenth year...

'This is my entire fault...' He thought

Had he declined the request they may not have been in danger today. He pleaded

"She is just a child..."

Silence fell upon the two armies. Shuurai motioned for his army to attack. The wind picked up and the lightening became worse. Shuurai's demons were surprisingly weak; they had been battling for half an hour when Shuurai's army was diminished to less than a thousand. The last thousand were the strongest and even harder to evade and attack. Shuurai, however, never joined the fight. He had his eyes fixated on the village. Five of Hiroto's men had been killed by the last thousand. The last six dodged every attack, except they couldn't fight back; they were too quick and agile. Hiroto and his warriors became exhausted after hours of battling Hiroto and two others remained, Shuurai watched as his last fifty soldiers battled.

Back at the village Chiyo and Naomi watched from the window in horror. The prairie was filled with the corpses of millions of demons. Just when it seemed they would be safe there was a loud explosion outside. Demons had come from the other side of the village and tried to break through the barrier. Megumi tried to hold up the barrier, but the demons were incredibly powerful, she dug her feet in the ground and tried with all her strength to hold it up. Hiroto heard the explosion and looked back at the village. He slashed at any demons in his way racing to get back to the village, out of nowhere a demon teleported behind Hiroto and sank his claws into Hiroto's back penetrating through his armor and flesh, the attack left three gaping holes through his back and chest, blood poured out. He collapsed to the ground in pain. One of Hiroto's men quickly ran after Hiroto and gutted his attacker.

"MASTER HIROTO!"

He bent down to check on Hiroto's wounds. Naomi eyes widened at the scent of her lovers blood. She darted out of the room towards the prairie, she reached Hiroto and pulled him onto her lap, she cried out to him to be alright. Megumi grabbed Chiyo who tried to rush onto the battle field with her mother. The North lord commanded his army to finish off the remaining warriors. The demons at the village succeeded in breaking through Megumi's barrier. Chiyo broke free of Megumi's grip and ran to her parents; tears were streaming down her face. Megumi shouted out to Chiyo.

"Chiyo! Come back!"

Megumi avoided attacks by the demons as they turned their attention to the demon child; they darted towards her in immense speeds, using chained ropes to catch her. She evaded a few of the chains. She was a few yards away from her parents when a chained rope wrapped around her neck and wrist and pulled her down to the ground. Shuurai Ordered his men to stop. He approached them, Naomi growled showing her fangs

"Don't you dare take another step you bastard!"

She flexed her claws and glared at the North Lord.

"Naomi...stop please run..."

Hiroto managed to force out a plea, he was in incredible pain. He could no longer defend her. He lay defeated in Naomi's lap.

Chiyo struggled to get away from the demons that held her bound. Chiyo began to feel nauseous, the star on her forehead began to pulse and glow brightly, her eyes flickered brightly as the star and her eyes returned to their original state. She felt something inside her...something burning, aching, awakening…When Shuurai was within ten feet of Hiroto and Naomi he stopped.

"Hiroto I'm going to end you and your wife's suffering."

With a quick flick of his wrist the demon shot out a beam of energy into Naomi's chest. She fell to the ground besides Hiroto; her body lay motionless. Hiroto scooted close to Naomi pulling her into his arms. He was angered and saddened by the loss of his love, tears gathered in his eyes as he hugged Naomi's lifeless body.

"You..Bastard…"

The north lord sent out another beam of energy, it struck Hiroto furiously, the couple lay dead in each other's arms He directed his attention towards Chiyo as he stepped over the bodies of her parents.

She glared at the northern lord tears streaming down her face. Chiyo could no longer handle the burning in her chest, her eyes and the star glowed brightly, Rain and lightning began to flood the prairie lands, wind began to swirl around the child and the chains shattered from her wrist and neck. The demon that held Chiyo captive was struck dead by a bolt of lightning. Chiyo was glowing, she stood up the wind engulfed her as the grass around her began to shrivel up into ashes. She braced herself and sent an orb of light firing at Shuurai. He quickly dodged it and sped towards her. Chiyo's eyes and star emitted a blinding light it engulfed the area. The burning became unresistable. She screamed as the light around her incinerated everything in her path. Demons fled trying to escape the light. Shuurai's eyes widened in disbelief, he tried to flee from the light. His army was incinerated behind him.

At the village Megumi watched in horror Chiyo's light was spreading across the entire region. She ran to avoid the light she fled deep into the forest. Shuurai erected a barrier around him in hopes it would withstand the force of the light, as he was engulfed, the barrier broke and he was incinerated. The light began to fade, Chiyo's eyes and star returned to normal. She closed her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground. The lightning and thunder stopped, rain continued to fall upon the exhausted demon child. She was now lying in a crater created from the light, it extended miles across the prairie. The battle had lasted hours and now the child was an orphan. Her parents bodies and all evidence of what had taken place was gone.

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is about how Chiyo and Sesshomaru meet.

Chapter Three - The Western Village

It was midnight when a wondering couple found Chiyo laying at the center of the crater. They were demons, newlyweds; they were searching for a place to start a family together when they stumbled upon the crater and noticed a figure laying down in it.

"Look there Kaito!"

As the demon woman pointed towards the figure, Kaito sniffed the air; he gazed cautiously towards the figure.

"I smell death."

Kaito said as he walked towards the demon girl, his spouse following close behind. "Yasu! It's a child"

He bent down to get a closer look at the child's face.

"Is she dead?"

He shook his head

"No she doesn't smell dead, she must be unconscious"

He picked her up in his arms

"Aww the poor thing, wonder what she is doing out here all alone?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. She looked as though she couldn't be more than ten years old.

'Where are her parents? Was that the scent of death I picked up earlier? Perhaps, but there are no remains..'

Kaitos thoughts flooded his mind as Yasu broke the silence in a loud squeal of excitement.

"Kaito lets adopt her!"

Kaito looked around; there was no one around,

'Well I guess we can't leave her out here by herself. Well take in the child till she wakes up' he thought as he nodded his head at Yasu.

They found a camp site under some trees, morning came and the sun shined extra brightly. Yasu went out to get some fruit for breakfast, she gathered a basket full of strawberries, Akebi, Fuji apples and she found a stream full of fish, she brought back the food and cooked the fish on the fire they made last night. The smell of food had woken the slumbering Chiyo. She quickly remembered what had happened to her parents...

'They're gone...forever'

Tears began to form in her eyes she looked over and noticed she wasn't alone. Yasu noticed the weeping child and went towards her.

"What's wrong?"

Yasu hugged the sobbing child. Kaito awoke to the sounds of Chiyo's sobs, he felt sorrow for her

'I wonder why she is so sad.'

Three months went by; Chiyo hadn't spoken to them at all since they met her. They figured she couldn't speak. Chiyo woke up from violent nightmares every night; the couple was worried about her. All Yasu and Kaito knew about her was that she attracted a lot of enemies. Ever since they took her in more and more demons attacked them. They had to know why demons kept coming after them; they had barely ever had to fight off other demons before. One night Yasu sat down next to a depressed Chiyo who was deep in her thoughts.

"Chiyo can we ask you a question?"

Kaito joined in and sat next to Yasu. Chiyo nodded they had asked the same question every day since she joined them.

'They do have a right...after all... they took care of me, protecting me from demons, finding food, making me feel like...I was family.'

"I know what you're going to ask..."

The two demons glanced at each other in amazement then turned to face Chiyo. She told them of her past, what the scent of death was, where her parents now were and about the northern demon lord. The couple gasped Kaito thought

'Raijin the northern heir, no wonder were getting attacked, Raijin is probably ordering demons to attack us!'

Yasu's eyes teared up as she hugged the demon child tightly.

"I'm so sorry Chiyo!"

Later on when Chiyo was asleep Kaito and Yasu vowed to keep her safe. They came up with a plan as Yasu giggled.

"That's a perfect idea!"

They were going to visit there old friend Inutaisho, they didn't tell Chiyo of the plan, they were going to surprise her. The two grinned and nodded at their plan they were discussing. The two demons knew Inutaisho since they were children. He lived in a village in the west with his son. In the morning they packed up and headed for the western territory. They were walking for hours. Chiyo looked up at the blissful couple; they looked like they knew where they were going. But where was that? Chiyo asked curiously

"Where are we going?"

The two looked back at the curious child.

"We are going to see our friend, we used to live in the village he lives in so were going back to live there for a while" Yasu said cheerfully.

It took a day to reach the village.

"We're here!"

Yasu shouted and pointed towards a nearby village. When they entered the village, Chiyo felt relaxed, the village had a calming atmosphere it was the most beautiful village Chiyo had ever seen. Cherry blossom trees covered the area. Chiyo felt happy in this peaceful place, Kaito noticed flowers growing from where Chiyo's foot prints had been, he nudged Yasu to look, they put it in the back of their mind for now, they had a favor to ask their friend.

"Chiyo stay in the village, Yasu and I are going ahead to ask our friend a favor"

Kaito ordered and they slipped off to find Inutaisho at the castle. Chiyo sighed

'Why couldn't I come along?'

She wondered around for a while when a boy caught her eye. He was a dog demon like her. Chiyo had friends in her old village but when their parents heard there would be a war with the northern lord they packed up and left,

'Perhaps...I can make new friends..?'

She smiled and went over to the boy. He noticed her approach.

"Hi I'm Chiyo"

She said smiling at him, he just stared at her with a look of indifference, Chiyo's smile diminished with the silence.

"I said HI!"

She shouted, he covered his ears in pain from the loud noise.

"I'm not deaf!" He snarled back as she giggled.

"Well... you didn't say anything"

He wrinkled his eyebrows

"What do you want me to say?"

"Your name?"

Chiyo said slightly irritated, the demon boy noticed she was getting annoyed. "Sesshomaru"

He said narrowing his eyes as he looked away from her face.

"Want to play a game?"

Chiyo asked gleefully

"Play?"

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow in confusion

"Yea, play, haven't you ever played games before?"

She asked, he shook his head, his idea of a game was training to fight. Her jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"I don't waste my time on silly things" he retorted.

"It's not a waste of time! You just don't like games because you know you would lose!" She said with a big smirk. Sesshomaru turned to glare at her.

"What do you want to play?" he asked narrowing his eyes even more.

"Uhmm? Hide and Seek!" she squealed in excitement.

He sighed as she told him how to play.

"You Hide and Ill Seek" he told Chiyo as she dashed off to hide in a bush, she hid there and waited. "Hehe. He'll never find me here" she giggled.

An hour went by and she wondered

'GEES! My hiding spot must be really good he still hasn't found me'

Chiyo heard her name called and declared herself the winner. She hopped out of the bush.

"Chiyo! Come here we need to talk to you!"

Yasu shouted, Chiyo came racing up to where Yasu was they entered a giant room where Kaito and Inutaisho and...

'SESSHOMARU!'

Chiyo stomped up to where they all were sitting

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to find ME!" Chiyo shouted. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked away

"I did...I found you right after you went to hide in that bush..."

Chiyo's eyes widened

"Then why the heck didn't you tell me! Do you realize how long I've been waiting in there!" She glared at him.

"Yes, I was just proving my point..." he opened his eyes to smirk at her.

"OH! And WHAT! Point was that!" she pulled her sleeves up ready to go over and slug him.

"Playing games is a waste of time."

Before Chiyo could punch him Yasu piped in

"Now children... let's play nice"

The adults giggled at the cute argument. Chiyo plopped down next to her foster parents; she folded her arms and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Chiyo, Kaito and I have talked to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru about your situation." Chiyo looked confused

'What Situation?' she thought.

"Demons have been attacking us a lot lately since you came to be with us, you have noticed this yes?"

Chiyo was shocked was she being blamed for the attacks? She felt guilt run through her, after all she was the reason her village was attacked in the first place.

"We have news that the young lord, Raijin, left his castle and is in search of something were not sure what he is after, we thought it was you, but if that was it he would have found you by now, other demons have. Although he is not coming after you now were sure he will..."

She paused she looked over to Kaito hoping for him to finish what she was intending to say. Kaito knew she didn't want to tell Chiyo the rest of the news.

"Chiyo an old woman came through this village a while ago saying she knew we would show up here also claiming to be a prophet, Her name was Yogensha. She came from the northern castle to see Sesshomaru... she told him to give this to you, although were not sure exactly what it's for..?"

He pulled a box out beside him and pulled out an amulet, he held out the star shaped amulet to Chiyo, it was made of adamant. She grabbed it and examined it. She noticed a word carved on the chain

'HIDE'

Kaito continued

"That's not all, she said that Raijin went to get something to avenge his father and told Sesshomaru to beware, however, if you remain here we know you will be safe." he coughed and tried to force the next words out.

"Young lord Sesshomaru has accepted our offer. You said that Raijin was to marry you? Well...If you had a strong husband we think that he'll give up on you."

Chiyo's eyes went cold and her mouth dropped. She braced herself for the next words either of them would say.

"We have decided it would be best if you were married."

Chiyo blinked her eyes rapidly

"WHAT! Are you all nuts!" she growled under her breath and looked away from their faces.

Sesshomaru glared at her and quickly got up to leave the room, Chiyo sensed Sesshomaru's anger, then she felt guilt as her foster parents gave her the "You're so rude" look. Sesshomaru accepted to marry her and protect her if anything was to happen to her, she thought she should have reacted differently,

'What did they expect!' she thought.

Her parents were killed because of a marriage agreement

'Now they want me to accept this one!'

"Chiyo, my son will not force you to do something you don't want to do. He is not that kind of demon." Inutaisho said folding his arms into his sleeves.

Chiyo felt even worse now...she got up and ran outside, she sniffed around for Sesshomaru's scent she quickly caught up to him, he was gazing up at the sky under a cherry blossom tree, she went to go sit down by him, he tried to ignore her presence, when she grabbed his hand he turned to glare at her.

"What!" Sesshomaru growled, Chiyo sighed

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry.."

He looked away and became tense he was prepared for rejection.

"Sesshomaru I want to marry you.." he turned his head to look at her.

Chiyo could sense he was relaxed now.

'Wait! Does that mean he is glad?'

Sesshomaru quickly turned his face away. She could tell he was blushing. He nodded then walked away, she sighed as she leaned back against the tree 'maybe this won't be so bad after all' she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Chiyo woke up to a scream and ran towards it.

"Chiyo is getting married!" Yasu roared in excitement. Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

'Sesshomaru must have told them..'

She sat down with her foster parents and Inutaisho, Sesshomaru was still sleeping

'How can he sleep with Yasu's hollering?'

Chiyo collapsed on her back she was exhausted. She laid listening to her foster parents and 'to be' father in law they agreed that on Chiyo's eighteenth year they would make it official.

[Dream]

*Chiyo ran in a field towards her mother and father

"Mother! Father!"

Chiyo laughed

"You're alright!"

They were faced with their backs to Chiyo, they hadn't heard Chiyo. The sky became dark and cloudy, Chiyo looked worried

"Mom..."

She heard an evil laughter, suddenly Chiyo Felt something wrap around her neck she couldn't breathe or call out to her parents. A Flash of light engulfed her*

[End dream]

Chiyo was gasping and thrashing around in her sleep, Yasu startled by the sounds went to check on her.

"Chiyo wake up!"

She nudged Chiyo. She gasped for air when she awoke, Chiyo clung to Yasu.

"It's Ok Chiyo..."

Chiyo slowly fell back asleep as Yasu rubbed her back.

'Poor thing she still has nightmares...'

The next eight years flew by. Yasu bore a daughter named Manami. All seemed well. Sesshomaru battled many of the demons who ventured into the village. Chiyo grew fond of Sesshomaru

'But is it love? Many demons have tried to attack the village none of which were connected with the northern castle, was what the old prophet said true? Or was this all for nothing?'

The arrival of the day of the wedding began to dawn on Chiyo, she was nervous, Sesshomaru never told her how he felt about her, at times Chiyo could manage to get a smile and blush out of him, but he never came right out and told her. She wanted to know if he loved her.

'Should I tell Sesshomaru I love him first?' she slumped over.

The day before their wedding human refugees entered the western territory many were badly wounded. They were from the eastern territory. One of the refugees said it was a demon that attacked their village; the demon was slaughtering not just the humans from their village but all villages in the east. Inutaisho volunteered to defeat the demon that terrorized the east.

"Carry on with the wedding. I'll be back in a few days."

The refugees were allowed to remain in the village and take care of the injured.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Wedding Bells

The day of their wedding made Chiyo nauseous. Sesshomaru was getting dressed in a traditional white robe, Chiyo was already dressed in a white Kimono trimmed with gold and golden patterned stars. Yasu offered to help Chiyo put it on but Chiyo refused she wanted to be alone. She could no longer wait she slid the door open and crept down the hallway to Sesshomaru's dressing room. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in. She sighed she hoped he would reassure her of his feelings for her. She slid the door open and entered. She was shocked he looked gorgeous, she blushed. Sesshomaru smiled he seemed different today this time he didn't try to fight a smile. Sesshomaru broke the silence

"Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"

Chiyo gave him a concerned look as she gazed into his amber golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru...do you really want to get married?"

Sesshomaru felt a lump in his throat

'Is she about to call off the wedding?'

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. He was worried about what she was about to say. Chiyo groaned and turned her face away from his.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you want to marry me because you have to...or...If it's because..."

She paused then forced the next words out.

"Or if it's because you love me..."

He had a pained expression.

'Is she so naive of my feelings for her?'

He never told her he loved her but deep down inside he couldn't stand to be without her. She made him feel happy she was by his side for the past nine years. How could she not know how he felt? He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to his chest, they shared a passionate embrace.

"Chiyo there is nothing I want more in this world then to be with you"

Chiyo's face was beet red. He cupped her chin and pulled her up to place a kiss on her lips, she was shocked her eyes closed as she returned a kiss.

"Chiyo I love you"

A tear ran down her cheek, Sesshomaru noticed it and wiped it away. She smiled and spoke.

"I'm glad Sesshomaru...I love you too." Sesshomaru grinned.

It was almost time to start the wedding, Chiyo left the room. Yasu caught Chiyo leaving Sesshomaru's room she marched up to her.

"AHEM! What are you doing! You're not supposed to see him yet! GEES! Haven't you ever been to a wedding?"

Chiyo shook her head no.

"I just had to ask him something."

Yasu's eyes narrowed

"Well you ruined the entrance...SESSHOMARU! COME OUT! It's time for the wedding you love birds!"

Yasu shouted. Sesshomaru went ahead of them to greet the elder demon who was to marry them off. Yasu took Chiyo to a Choi pond

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the wedding?"

Chiyo looked curious at the multi-colored fish swimming around. Yasu grinned and pointed at the pond.

"The day of my wedding my mother told me if I make a wish in front of the choi pond it will come true"

Chiyo's face went sluggish, this just sounded silly but she decided to humor her foster mother.

"What should I wish for?"

"You can't ask! You're supposed to keep it a secret or it won't come true!...think of something you really want and just wish, after all my wish came true, now I live happily with Kaito."

Chiyo sighed

'Hmm I want my parents back...but even with a wish it's impossible...'

She pondered at what she really wanted she thought of it and closed her eyes

'What I want more than anything is for Sesshomaru to be happy'

Chiyo's star glowed bright. Yasu's eyes nearly popped out her head.

"WHATS THAT!"

It stopped. Yasu pointed at Chiyo's forehead.

"Huh?"

Chiyo was confused. Kaito came rushing in

"Come on you two! The wedding can't start without a bride!"

They went to a field area there were two rows of cherry blossom trees at the end of the row Sesshomaru and the elder demon stood. Yasu took Manami and stood on the opposite side of Sesshomaru next to the elder. Kaito waited with Chiyo at the beginning of the row, Chiyo was amazed at the wedding spot they had chosen. The trees were in full bloom. Kaito walked Chiyo down towards where Sesshomaru stood halfway there Chiyo stopped.

"What's wrong Chiyo?" Kaito asked.

Chiyo looked up in the sky

'Something's not right..'

She couldn't sense anything but something inside her was telling her something was wrong. Chills ran up her spine. Sesshomaru could sense her fear.

"I don't sense anything; come on Chiyo your just getting wedding jitters."

Chiyo tried to ignore it and took a few steps when chains shot out from behind the trees, one hooked onto Kaito pulling him down to the ground.

"It's an ambush!" Kaito yelled.

Chiyo glared noticing two of the demons they resembled two of the refugees.

'Err! It was a trap! How couldn't we sense them?'

Chiyo tried to cut the chains binding Kaito, but any attempt sent bolts of electricity through her body. More demons appeared.

"Where are they coming from?"

Chiyo shouted Kaito yelled for Yasu to escape with Manami. Sesshomaru darted towards Chiyo to protect her. A chain wrapped around Chiyo's hands forcing them to her back she fell to her knees as another wrapped around her ankle. Sesshomaru was intercepted by a bolt of lightning. Chiyo struggled from the chains, but she continued to be electrocuted, any attempt at escape shocked Chiyo with massive amounts of electricity. A figure appeared in the sky, the sky became dark. Storm clouds flooded the area. It was a male demon he had long black hair that was kept in a braid, his armor looked like it was made from the fangs and bones of demons. His eyes were blood red. His eyes glared down upon Chiyo. He reverted his attention towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru removed his armor for the wedding he was more vulnerable now. Sesshomaru snarled and leaped up on a branch and bounced off to slash at the demon, the demon dodged the failed attack and spoke.

"Heh.. How's it going Chiyo?" he spoke in an evil maniacal tone.

Chiyo glared up at him.

'Who is this guy?' she didn't recognize him.

"Who the hell are you!What do you want!" she snarled.

A grin appeared on the demons face.

"You don't remember? Well how could you? We never officially met...eight years ago you murdered my father." Chiyo gasped

"Raijin!" she growled.

Sesshomaru went to attack Raijin. Raijin was dodging all his blows, Sesshomaru finally punched Raijin in the face. The blow struck him so hard he fell to the ground he growled at Sesshomaru. Suddenly a demon came from behind and struck Sesshomaru with a lightening staff it impenetrated his chest and shot out volts of electricity. Sesshomaru gasped at the pain and crashed to the earth.

"Sesshomaru!"

Chiyo fought to escape as she was struck over and over with immense amounts of electricity. Chiyo screamed at the pain till the chains finally broke, she ran towards Sesshomaru, tears ran down her face as she collapsed beside him pulling him onto her lap.

"Sesshomaru please be alright."

Kaito watched in horror

'Are we going to be killed?'

Kaito was still pinned to the ground. Yasu had followed Kaito's order and managed to escape with their daughter. Raijin got up and commended his follower. He walked over to the trapped Kaito.

"Chiyo you must get out of here, you're not safe.."

Sesshomaru mumbled.

Chiyo shook her head no; she suddenly smelled the scent of blood and looked towards Kaito. Raijin had pulled out his sword and ran the blade over Kaito's neck leaving a deep cut.

"What a pathetic excuse of a father.."

Raijin said with a large grin.

"Wait.. That's right. My father slaughtered your weak and useless parents. Doesn't all this seem formiliar?"

Chiyo stood up her eyes flickered brightly for a brief second. The flickering caught the demon lords eye. She glared at him, then gasped in shock, she noticed an amulet around his neck it was the same as the amulet that was giving to her by the prophet, she looked around at the other demons they all had the same amulets.

"Chiyo let me help you rid the weakness from your life.." he pressed the blade deeper into Kaito's neck.

Chiyo's claws became erect and she darted towards Raijin. Out of nowhere a sword flew in between the two demons dividing them, it plunged into the ground. Chiyo glanced at the sword in shock, she seen the sword before. Another sword came flying out it impailed Raijin in the back. His eyes flung open with surprise. Something zipped around the area slaughtering most of the demons that surrounded them. Raijin looked back into the trees where the last sword came from.

"Don't you dare harm my niece!" Megumi shouted as she slung a chain sickle at Raijin, he dodged it. He growled and pulled the sword out of his back and threw it to the ground.

"Kaito! Take Sesshomaru and get Chiyo out of here!"

She shouted as she sliced through his chains with her sickle. Megumi cleared a path for them to escape, Kaito ran towards Chiyo and Sesshomaru, he pulled Sesshomaru into his arms they darted off. Chiyo looked back as she watched her aunt hold off the demons, guilt struck her.

' It's happening again. It's all because of me...'

Chiyo stopped dead in her tracks. Kaito looked back

"Chiyo! What are you doing? We have to go!" she looked towards the castle 'HIDE...' Chiyo remembered the word on the amulet.

'That's it!' Chiyo darted off

"Chiyo where are you going!" Kaito Yelled

"Go on ahead I'll catch up!" Chiyo saw smoke the village had been set on fire.

She entered the castle grounds and crashed through the roof. There was fire everywhere she had to hurry. She saw the box she put the amulet in and quickly went to grab it, the rest of the roof collapsed in and she leapt out of the blazing fire. She placed the amulet in her pocket for now and raced off to where the scent of Sesshomaru's blood was emanating from.

She caught up to Kaito who was running at extreme speeds. Kaito looked back and saw Chiyo.

"Chiyo we need to find a place to rest Sesshomaru's wounds keep getting worse as we run."

Chiyo noticed a choi pond in the distance.

"Kaito follow me"

Kaito followed Chiyo he looked around this area was to open, they would never be able to hide here.

'What is she thinking?'

"Chiyo it's not safe here we need to move" Chiyo rushed over to Sesshomaru and Kaito.

"Give me him." He handed him to her she carried him over to the choi pond till his body rested infront of the pond.

"Chiyo what are you doing?" she shushed him

"I need silence.. I was able to heal an injured baby bird when I was little, it fell out of a tree and broke its wing. I was able to heal its broken bones." she took a deep breath then exhaled. Chiyo's eyes and star began to glow brightly. Sesshomaru's wounds slowly closed up. When they were completely healed she became weak, her knees were heavy.

"Kaito do me a favor.." he was still shocked at what he just witnessed he was astonished at what she could do.

"Kaito. Get Sesshomaru out of here" he nodded and pulled Sesshomaru in his arms.

"Chiyo what about you? Aren't you coming?" she shook her head and placed the amulet around her neck.

"I can't.. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me... " Chiyo looked away and darted off.

Kaito tried to follow after her but he couldn't sense her, she completely disappeared. Chiyo returned to the place Raijin and his demon followers attacked them. Everyone was gone except the corpses of the demons Megumi slayed.

'Wait! Megumi! Did she make it out to?'.

There was no scent of her blood.

'Perhaps she escaped...Megumi risked her life to save me...again..'

Chiyo noticed Megumi's twin swords, she pulled the one out of the ground and picked up the other.

'These swords are Megumi's prized possessions.. Why did she leave them?'

Tears ran down her face Chiyo was afraid of what might have happened to them had her aunt not shown up. Many thoughts flooded Chiyo's head.

'How did Megumi know Kaito and Sesshomaru?'

Chiyo looked at the star amulet around her neck. She held it up, it glistened in the sunlight. Chiyo heard footsteps behind her she leapt aside and flexed out her claws.

"My dear, I'm but an old woman, I'm not going to harm you" Chiyo relaxed a little.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Chiyo shouted.

"I'm the prophet Yogensha who left that amulet in that village. For you eight years ago. I knew of this day like I knew about the day of your parent's deaths." Chiyo growled, as the old woman continued.

"Somethings not right though I didn't foresee you saving lord Sesshomaru.."

Chiyo glared at the old woman.

"You knew we would be attacked!" Chiyo showed her claws.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Chiyo was furious the old hag knew of this day, and she hadn't warned them. She knew of the day her parents died, and she hadn't tried to prevent it.

"I couldn't save them." the old woman spoke calmly.

"It was faith, they were destined to die that day."

Chiyo piped in. "DESTINED! I doubt that!, you said you didn't foresee me saving Sesshomaru, does that mean he died in your vision?"

The old hag nodded.

"Well he's alive! He didn't die so you were wrong it's not destiny!" Chiyo snarled.

"My visions have always been accurate until today. The vision I had showed the end of your friends, you were imprisoned by the North lord."

Chiyo's eyes widened, she remembered the ambush and how they nearly escaped. The old woman knew what the young demon wanted to ask.

"That amulet I brought here was Shuurai's. I stole it and disappeared when he was killed. I knew of his faith but refused to tell him. I knew if I stayed the young lord would find out about my betrayal...I'm very old my time is coming soon...when I saw that vision of him slaughtering your friend's eight years ago I left the amulet to Sesshomaru to give to you in hopes you would use it.. The Star of Tonto, It was carved out from the body of a powerful ancient adamant demon that recently went to the nether world. This stone enables the possessor to hide all their demonic energy."

Chiyo gasped

'That's why no one could sense Raijin's presence he must have made more amulets.'

"That's what he was looking for eight years ago!" The old woman nodded.

"Chiyo you must hide. Raijin is only after you. He will not waste time on others, if you stay away from your friends they won't get hurt. It will be easier for you to hide with the amulet, even though you can't detect each other's presence Raijin will be watching to see if you return to your friends. This is very important Chiyo.. You must NEVER return to them, especially lord Sesshomaru."

Chiyo was saddened she finally found out his true feelings for her and they had to be separated.

"Why? What will happen?"

The old woman was silent. Chiyo was getting angry.

"TELL ME!"

The old woman remained silent she wrinkled her nose and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Chiyo plopped to the ground and laid there looking up into the sky.

'Sesshomaru I'm so sorry… but I have to keep you safe..'

Chiyo vowed to wonder the world alone till she defeated Raijin. She knew once she defeated the north lord she could be free once and for all, free to be with Sesshomaru. Chiyo closed her eyes, the star on Chiyo's forehead glowed for a second then faded as she fell asleep. The next morning she left, she took along only Megumi's twin swords.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Beads of Trinity

It was morning. Kaito was sitting with his eyes closed, his arms were crossed. He had been separated from Yasu and Manami and Found shelter deep in the forest. Sesshomaru was still asleep even though his body had been recovered he was still past out. Kaito was deep in his thoughts about the events that just took place. Hoping for his Wife and Childs safety He sighed. Sesshomaru Finally awoke and shot up as he remembered what happened.

"Chiyo!"

Sesshomaru yelled and quickly got to his feet. He noticed Kaito now looking at him.

"Kaito where's Chiyo?"

Kaito looked down and closed his eyes, He was slightly angry.

'What happened? We were sure Sesshomaru could protect Chiyo yet he barely made it out alive…those demons..It was a set up. Raijin knew he couldn't win against Inutaisho so they made a plan to get rid of him for a while…bastards!..'

Kaito clenched his fist tightly as he growled under his breath. He realized Sesshomaru was still waiting for an answer.

"Chiyo took off, last time I saw her she was safe."

"Why didn't you stop her! We have to go after her!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru don't let your emotions get the better of you.. They're making you weak and reckless, don't you think that Raijin will know that we would go after her. She is fine, You're not the only one who lost someone!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kaito.

"Easy…I did try to stop her. When I lost sight of her I couldn't tell where she was..There was no scent, no tracks nothing. I wasn't about to go chasing after air. It seems she doesn't want to be found. She told me she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her."

Sesshomaru relaxed.

'At least she was safe'

He opened his robe to look at the spot where he was wounded. Nothing, no scars or anything he was completely healed.

"Chiyo did that.."

Kaito said calmly.

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru was confused he'd been passed out ever since Megumi showed up. Kaito pointed at where Sesshomaru's injury was.

"She healed you... Somehow."

Kaito was still amazed by Chiyo's ability. For demons, the ability to heal others is incredibly special. Sesshomaru directed his attention towards the village, Kaito stood up.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru nodded.

They headed towards the village. Sesshomaru was angered by the sight of the village. His home had been burned down, the corpses of the inhabitants were scattered throughout the village. They went to where the castle once stood. Sesshomaru sorted through the piles of ash and wood framing. He found his armor it survived the blazing fires. He put his armor on.

"Kaito, I'm going to the northern territory."

Kaito piped in "I think we should wait for Lord Inutaisho.."

Sesshomaru felt sort of embarrassed. His father was going to return to a destroyed village. He dropped his head in shame.

'How could I let this happen?'

"I have to go alone. I was supposed to protect us. I have to fix this by myself."

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru forget your pride! You almost died last time!"

Sesshomaru groaned he couldn't face his father after all this. He didn't want his father to return and see what a big failure he was.

'The sooner I defeat Raijin the sooner Chiyo can be free..'

Sesshomaru missed Chiyo she was always there to make him smile and now he had no idea where she was.

'Wait! Maybe she left for the northern castle as well!'

Sesshomaru darted off without saying any goodbyes. Kaito rubbed his head

'Ehh that boy is so stubborn'

Kaito didn't follow, he decided to wait for Inutaisho and his family to return.

Chiyo gained great distance towards the northern territory there were demons everywhere. Chiyo tried not to be seen. They were most likely from the northern castle ordered to capture her. She finally reached a familiar area. Her birth place. The village had been incinerated when she lost control of her powers. She walked to the center of it and knelt down. This is the place where her parents were slaughtered. She closed her eyes. She would make sure they were remembered and honored. Chiyo stretched out her hand and concentrated. The earth in front of her began to rise till it was three feet tall. She pressed her finger against it and the stone sunk in as she wrote four words. [Love, Honor, Courage, and Friendship] a tear rolled down her face as she remembered their sacrifice. She stood up and wiped it away. She turned towards the northern mountains and glared.

"Raijin you bastard..Here I come."

Chiyo dashed off towards the mountains in lightening speeds. She stopped when she reached the forest to the mountains. She heard something yelping in pain. It was a two headed dragon demon.

'It's injured.'

Chiyo appeared out behind the tree she was hiding behind. The demon heads growled. She stepped back. The two headed dragon demon remained on the ground licking at its injured paw, it had a gaping hole through it.

'Poor thing they must have been attacked.'

Chiyo stepped closer and the demon heads began to snarl and growl.

"It's ok..I want to help you."

They laid their heads on the ground keeping their eyes fixed on Chiyo as she placed her hand over the wound. The hole began to heal till it was completely sealed. The the two headed demon jumped on Chiyo and began licking her cheek in thanks. She giggled.

"You're welcome" Chiyo laughed as she got up.

She started walking when she noticed the demons following her up the mountains. They crouched signaling for her to get on their back. She smiled and accepted their offer to help, She hopped on.

"To the northern castle please."

They darted off up the mountains in incredible speeds leaping from cliff to cliff in no time they reached the castle. The castle was enormous, It was nothing like the western castle. It was dark and eerie. Chills ran up Chiyo's spine one of the demon heads tucked their head under Chiyos arm and cried. Chiyo patted the head.

"Stay here."

They laid down as she approached the entrance slowly. There were piles of bones from demons and humans everywhere. It was quiet. She stepped inside slowly poking her sword in the doorway of the palace as she stepped in a floor board creaked beneath her. Chiyo took a deep breath and crept through the castle. The smell of rotten flesh and mildew reeked through the place. She was expecting to be attacked any moment. She looked all over there wasn't anyone there. Chiyo was angry.

'Where is he?'

She walked back outside. The two headed dragon demon began to roar and growl. Chiyo ran towards the angered demon. Raijin stood before the snarling beast. He held out his arm, she couldn't see what he was holding. She darted at him pulling out her swords. She wasn't going to let him get the first attack. When she was within ten feet of him he threw what he held in his hands at Chiyo. They were beads, They began to swirl around her wrist and grasped tightly around her wrist. Searing pain shot through her as she fell to her knees with her hand clenched around her wrist with the beads. She tried to look at Raijin as she spoke in pain.

"What's.. Happening…to..Me-?"

She felt like she was being ripped apart. Raijin began to chuckle. The two headed demon leapt towards Raijin to attack. With a flick of his wrist he shot a bolt out at the dog demons.

"Ah Un how dare you attack your master."

The demons were struck over and over till they collapsed from their injuries. Chiyo screamed out in agonizing pain. Chiyo's star had vanished along with her dog ears and fangs, her claws began to shorten and her eyes turned dark green. She passed out from the pain.

Raijin laughed as he sent a small shock of electricity towards Chiyo. It struck her as her eyes flung open she crouched into a fetal position as she screamed from the pain.

"Persistent woman haven't you learned anything from that mutt? Who do you think you're dealing with? Now look at you" Raijin busted out laughing.

Chiyo slowly propped herself up. Blood was running down her arm she pulled up her sleeve. She had cuts on her arm but they weren't healing. She felt pain but it wasn't going away.

'It always went away..' her head felt fuzzy. Chiyo glared at Raijin.

'What had he meant..? "Now look at you…"' she replayed his words over till he began to approach her. She tensed up and looked around she grabbed one of the swords she dropped when she collapsed. She held it up, it was heavier than before she could barely lift it with one arm. He sent a jolt of electricity at her making her drop the sword as she cried in pain.

"Trinity beads. They're amazing…" he bent down and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to him forcing her to lie against his chest. He grabbed her hands and held them behind her. He used his free hand to force her chin up making her look into his eyes. Chiyo tried to fight but she had no strength no more. She closed her eyes. Raijin became irritated as he shocked her. She groaned in pain.

"Look at me." She glared into the eyes of the demon that held her captive.

"That's better..My..My..Now I know why that mutt was so interested in you. You're beautiful." He grinned at Chiyo as if he'd won a prize. He let go of her chin as he pulled at the beads on her wrist.

"One of my inventions.." Chiyo jerked trying to get free.

"Let me go!" She struggled but it was useless

"Then what would you do? Fight me?" he laughed.

Some of the demon servants arrived back at the castle. They knelt down as one spoke out.

"My lord we have returned with the news you requested"

Raijin looked back at them and pushed Chiyo to the ground.

"Very well take these two to the dungeon and come with me."

The demons went to hull Chiyo and Ah Un away when Raijin looked back at Chiyo.

"Wait. Take her to my sleeping quarters instead, I'll deal with her later." Chiyo glanced back at Ah Un they were taking him in the opposite direction.

She fought and struggled from the demon that led her down the hallway.

"Get in there"

The demon shoved her through the door she fell to the ground as the door slammed behind her. It was pitch black. She beated on the door.

"Let me out!"

she banged the door till her hands were bruised. Chiyo slumped to the ground. She was so tired more then she had ever been her whole life. She fell asleep, awhile later footsteps woke Chiyo from her nap they grew louder and closer. Chiyo backed away from the door. The door swung open. The light from the hallway shown into the room. Raijin walked in a little and looked down at Chiyo. She glared up at him as she backed away from him. He snapped his fingers and sparks flew to each corner of the rooms lighting candles that hung from the walls. There weren't any windows the room only consisted of a table and a sleeping mat. A broken mirror leaned against the wall. Raijin found this the perfect time to show her what's become of her. He took her by the hands and dragged her to the mirror as he forced her to her feet she looked into the mirror. She was shocked and mortified. She no longer had any of her demon features. She was a human now. Chiyo was fearful now of her situation, Raijin could sense it to.

Sesshomaru had arrived at the base of the mountains. He had just fought off hundreds of demons. He was just about to leap when he heard a raspy voice call out for him to stop. The figure appeared it was the prophet Yogensha he met ten years ago. The old woman slowly crept closer.

"Sesshomaru you mustn't go yet there is something you must know"

Sesshomaru stopped to listen to the old woman.

"The north lord has Chiyo captive.. He has created a cursed bracelet that turns demons into mortals."

She paused as she noticed Sesshomaru glaring up towards the mountain.

"If what I have visioned is true then it is too late.. Sesshomaru you must give this to Chiyo." She handed Sesshomaru a red ruby.

"What's too late? Will this help defeat Raijin?"

The old woman shook her head no and spoke.

"I had a vision that the north lord will take Chiyo's blood when he does this he will become invincible. He won't die no matter how many times he is slain, this ruby will not help you defeat Raijin…but it will stop him. For now …Sesshomaru. Only you will be able to defeat the north lord. In time you'll discover how, for now you must get this ruby to Chiyo quickly." Sesshomaru nodded.

'But if this won't help defeat Raijin, what's it for..?' he took the stone from the old woman.

"When you give it to her Sesshomaru you must tell her in order for it to work she must give up what she loves the most. It will not woke unless she accepts this. Now go you mustn't waste time."

The old lady disappeared and Sesshomaru took off up the mountain.

"Chiyo you belong to me now…" Raijin spoke softly, Chiyo struggled from his grip she managed to pull her hand free and tried to rip the beaded bracelet off. It glowed brightly and tightened.

"You won't be able to take that off yourself, and don't expect anyone in the castle to help you either, any who goes disobeys me dies."

Chiyo's back was pressed against Raijin's chest she glared at him through the mirror.

"Then you better kill me now because I'll never obey you." He wrapped a free hand around Chiyo embracing her.

"Mhmm..I think you will. Chiyo now tell your new master how much you love him." He leaned in to kiss her neck when she bucked him and bit down on his hand.

"I Love Sesshomaru!" she ran to the door but was pinned down. He snarled

"Wench!" he was pinning her harder to the floor the bones in her wrist were about to break.

"I murdered that mutt and your weak friend!"

Chiyo's eyes widened in horror and disbelief . She had healed Sesshomaru she saw them escape.

'It can't be true…' Chiyo's eyes flooded with tears.

She could no longer contain them as they streamed down her face. Raijin took a small dagger from his sleeve and stretched Chiyo's arm out. He ran the blade over her wrist till blood trickled down the side of the cut. He took a small vial out of his pocket and filled it with Chiyo's blood. He released the girl and got up from the floor, he held the vial of blood up to his lips and drank it. Raijin began to feel immense power instantly flood through his veins. He began to bulk up his muscles grew larger his claws and fangs became sharper.

"This power"

His voice became deeper. He laughed as he grew stronger. He sensed the presence of a certain dog demon approaching and left the room to greet his visitor. Chiyo unaware remained motionless on the floor. She was in complete despair, she laid there sobbing.

Sesshomaru reached the castle it was night fall. There was a cold breeze, it ran through Sesshomaru's hair. He watched as a figure exited the castle entrance. Raijin ripped the amulet that concealed his demonic presence off of his neck.

"Come to die Sesshomaru?"

Raijin tossed off his Kosode. Sesshomaru glared this time he would wait for the right moment to attack. Sesshomaru flexed his claws as Raijin charged at him. A chained sickle flew in from the roof top of the castle slashing off Raijins arm. It was Megumi. "Sesshomaru! Go get Chiyo and get out of here!"

Sesshomaru nodded and darted past the wounded demon lord. Raijin laughed in a maniacal tone.

"I see you've come to die as well woman! I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." Raijin grabbed his arm it reattached instantly. They rushed at each other.

Sesshomaru looked all through the castle slaying Raijins servants. "Chiyo! Where are you!" Sesshomaru shouted. Chiyo had fallen into a deep sleep.

-Dream-

*Chiyo was walking along a gravesite she passed by the graves of all her friends. She came to a stone and stopped. Sesshomaru's name was carved upon it. She dropped to the ground and started to sob.

"Chiyo!"

She heard Sesshomaru calling her name.

"Sesshomaru?"

She began to cry even more. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a tall white figure.

"Chiyo.." Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"Sesshomaru! Its you!" Chiyo hopped to her feet to embrace him. Chiyo broke the embrace and stepped back away.

"You're not him... Who are you?" Chiyo asked wiping her tears away.

"It's me Sesshomaru."

"You can't be Sesshomaru..Because he died.." he shook his head.

"No. Chiyo I'm alive. You must wake up." Chiyo became confused.

"This is just a dream?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"You must wake up right now." Chiyo looked around.

"I don't know how though." Sesshomaru smiled he took the hand Chiyo had the trinity beads on and slid them off. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"..Chiyo"

".Chiyo"

-End Dream-

Chiyo woke up 'was all that just a dream?' she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru began to worry.

'Where is she!' he continued to call her name.

"Chiyo!" Chiyo's eyes blinked.

"Sesshomaru..?" She wondered if she really heard his voice. Chiyo noticed her wounds were healed and the beads that were around her wrist were now scattered upon the floor.

"Chiyo!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru I'm in here!" Sesshomaru ran down the hallway to the direction of her voice, he ripped the door off its hinges.

"Sesshomaru!" Chiyo dove into his arms they shared a quick embrace before the scent of blood caught each of their noses.

"Come out Come out where Ever you are little dog demons." Raijin finished off Megumi and was speeding down the hall towards them.

"Quickly Chiyo!" Sesshomaru handed Chiyo the ruby he was given earlier by the old woman. Chiyo took it and looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

"Chiyo you must concentrate! Think of what you love the most. Yogensha gave me this ruby it will help stop Raijin. You must give up what is most dear to you It's the only way the stone can work!"

Chiyo felt a lump in her heart. She knew what she loved the most..More than anything…but could she let it go? Raijin smashed through the wall.

"CHIYO!"

Sesshomaru shouted as he covered her to protect her from the rubble. Chiyo closed her eyes and the star on her forehead glowed brighter than ever before it engulfed the entire mountain.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Spirit World Goodbye's

Sesshomaru awoken in a field of white flowers the sun was bright and shining, he laid on his back and took in his relaxed state. A butterfly fluttered by over his head.

"Am I dead?"

Sesshomaru heard a voice giggle.

"Nope!"

It was Megumi she was clad in a white kimono she laid down beside Sesshomaru. "Megumi where are we?" she closed her eyes.

"Well let's just say you're not dead, were kind of in the cross roads to Tengoku right now."

"'Your?' does that mean..?" Megumi smiled cheerfully.

"Yea..I died in battle against Raijin…I'm on my way to be with Chiyo's parents. I wanted to tell you something before I go completely." Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"Megumi I'm sorry..Maybe Chiyo could heal.." Megumi cut Sesshomaru off.

"Sesshomaru..The gift Chiyo possesses is a wonderful gift but I was destined to die at that castle. I would not ask my niece to play god…Sesshomaru I must thank you…" he was confused he should be thanking her, if she hadn't stepped in he would probably be dead. 'She saved me twice…'

"Sesshomaru I want to thank you for giving Chiyo a normal life.." Sesshomaru sat up

"Normal?" Megumi giggled

"Okay…maybe not normal…but think of how her life could have been without you, she was able to grow up to love someone. If you weren't there for her today she would still be his prisoner. You see…Chiyo was never normal…she was born different.. Not just a demon but something else…" Sesshomaru was confused

"What else?" Megumi looked at him.

"I don't know Yogensha couldn't even tell me.. And Raijin had the same powers she possessed.."

"Megumi.. Did we defeat the Raijin?" she sat up and shook her head no.

"The ruby that Yogensha gave you was only used to curse Raijin..I'm not supposed to tell you too much or the curse could be broken…"

"Curse?"

"Yogensha sacrificed herself to make a cursed ruby…It binds the enemy into eternal sleep unless the curse is broken. But for it to work three lives must suffer…Sesshomaru there will come a day when you must defeat Raijin. In order to do that you must acquire a sword with immense power. Only then will you and Chiyo be truly free"

Sesshomaru smiled he thought of the day when she could be free, when all there would be between them was just air.

"Megumi does that mean Chiyo is safe?" she nodded

"Actually she is talking to an old friend of ours" Megumi grinned and stood up.

"Time to go!"

"Megumi..You never told me how to get back.." Megumi giggled

"Oh yea! That's easy.. Think of someone you love." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and laid back on the ground. 'Chiyo..'

Chiyo was awoken by the sound of the ocean. She sat up and glanced around. She was on a beach. She saw a very young demon child playing in the sand. When the child noticed Chiyo had woken up she cheerfully ran up to her.

"Hi it's about time you got up!" she giggled. Chiyo was confused.

"Do I know you?" She knew she never met this child before.

"It's me!" She pointed towards Chiyo's star shaped amulet that hung around her neck.

"I gave you that remember?" Chiyo formed a crooked smile she wasn't quite sure what was going on. The young child patted sand off her hands.

"You're younger…?"

"I know… I prefer this form more..Don't you?"

'This can't really be that old woman?'

"Where are we?" The little girl pointed towards Chiyo's star.

"I think I figured out what one of your powers is… You're able to take people to the nether world.."

"Nether world? Does that mean were dead?"

"Well…Yes and No…You're alive but I have passed on…Chiyo..I'm sorry…I never came right out and told you…there are things I kept from you…you were right to be angry with me. When I said I couldn't save your parents..The truth is I think i could have…we could have..You see…The power you possess can bring back the dead. I can foresee the future..But…just because we have these powers doesn't mean we should use them."

Chiyo sighed "So did you foresee this?" Yogensha nodded

"Actually I knew this way before you were even born..When I was a child I saw visions of you two..I never really cared for anyone as I grew up I was an orphan..But one day there was a man..I fell deeply in love with him…But one day the northern lord Shuurai took him from me…he learned of my abilities and wanted to use them to become powerful. I vowed to help the lord if he would free my loved one..Years past by I grew quiet old..I always had visions of him freeing the man I loved..I finally realized he would never return him to me and when I saw the vision of him being obliterated by you…"

Shame spread over the child's face.

"Chiyo I'm so sorry….I used you for my own revenge…I told him if you became his son's bride his son would be the most powerful demon in all the lands…after his death I made sure I'd fix your life…I found your aunt Megumi shortly after you killed Shuurai and told her you were alive and safe..I informed her of the vision of your wedding day and the battle at the northern castle…I continued to follow my heart and gave Sesshomaru the amulet that would help hide your demonic presence…I watched you grow up with lord Sesshomaru…and saw another vision…I told Megumi to warn Kaito and Yasu to keep a close eye on you once again your aunt followed my orders…"

Yogensha stopped and looked down the shoreline there were three figures approaching. Chiyo broke into tears

"Mother! Father! Megumi!" she quickly ran to them and hugged her parents. Yogensha followed behind her.

"I missed you guys so much.." tears formed in her eyes. Megumi gave Chiyo a saddened expression.

"Chiyo they can't talk…Their souls have been here too long.. They're mute.." Yogensha stated. Chiyo frowned

"Can they hear me?" Yogensha nodded

"I wanted to see you guys for so long…I have so much I want to tell you all." Yogensha piped in

"Chiyo the nether world's time is short you must get back before sun down." Chiyo nodded

"I wanted to tell you two that I loved you and missed you..I'm so grateful for all the sacrifices you've made for me..Even though at times I was a brat. I'm so proud and honored to have you two as my parents."

Chiyo embraced them as tears gathered in her eyes. They nodded, they had missed her as well. Chiyo heard two demons roaring and turned around, it was Ah Un.

"There they are! They ran off as soon as we entered this realm." Megumi said irritated.

Ah Un ran up to Chiyo and both the heads nuzzled her. Yogensha looked out over the ocean the sun was setting.

"Megumi did you deliver the message?" Yogensha said directing her attention to Megumi. She nodded and smiled at Chiyo

"Hi girly. I'm going to miss you!" Megumi said giving Chiyo a hug.

"Miss? You mean you're not coming back either?" she shook her head no.

"Nope my job is all done."

"Chiyo we have to hurry" Yogensha said as she pointed out over the ocean towards the setting sun.

" You and Ah Un need to leave before you become trapped here but first..Do you remember the ruby Sesshomaru gave you?" Chiyo nodded

"And the promise you made on it?" Chiyo raised her eyebrow in confusion

"Promise?"

"Yes you promised you would give up the one thing that you loved the most for the curse to work. I used my soul to create a cursed ruby that would bind Raijin into an eternal sleep unless the curse should be broken." Chiyo gasped.. She remembered Chiyo felt a lump in her chest.

"Chiyo listen I know it was Sesshomaru…now whatever you do you must not see Sesshomaru..If you do the curse will be broken.."

"But why?"

"For it to work three lives must suffer..I gave up my chance at finding my true love and you and Sesshomaru must give up on being together. Since the demon lord Raijin has your blood rushing through his veins he'll no longer be slain easily..You must help Sesshomaru acquire a sword with immense power to destroy the North lord in order to do this you must seek the help of Inutaisho. I have met with him already he will be expecting your arrival. You two must find a blacksmith who can forge a sword like no other this swords power will be incredible..Although even with the sword it will still be difficult. When Raijin awakens you especially must be on your guard." Chiyo nodded. Yogensha continued and smiled

"Chiyo take hold of Ah Un..To return think of someone you love" Chiyo closed her eyes and smiled. The sun was about to set as the star on her forehead glowed.

"Sesshomaru.."

Chiyo awoke to Ah Un licking her face. She looked around she was on the beach. She jumped up to her feet and caught a familiar scent, it was Inutaisho Chiyo dashed off towards his scent. He was staring out at the setting sun over the ocean. He diverted his attention towards Chiyo.

"Chiyo follow me…"

Chiyo nodded and they quickly sped off. When they arrived at their destination Inutaisho called out.

"Totosai I have returned."

Chiyo noticed the slender old man pounding away at a giant fang. The old man glanced back and handed Chiyo a dish.

"Uhh?" Chiyo was confused 'What's the bowl for?'

"Young one.. In order for me to forge the sword you request I'll need your blood." He handed her a knife.

'This old man is crazy..? How's my blood supposed to make a sword?'

She decided to go along with it and slid the blade through her skin, before the wound healed itself she managed to fill up the dish with her blood. She handed it to Totosai. Hours went by Totosai was shaping the fang into a thin strip.

' Sword making isn't very exciting.' She fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later Totosai was pouring the blood over the blade now it seeped into the blade and glowed brightly. Totosai narrowed his eyes till they were closed.

"Is it finished!" Chiyo asked in excitement. The old man shook his head no. he sighed

"This sword will no longer let me forge it to its full potential."

"Huh?" Chiyo looked at Inutaisho for reason but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"This sword can only be forged when Sesshomaru has no desire to use it as a weapon.." Chiyo dropped her head and sighed deeply

'That's kind of the whole point for the sword…is to use it as a weapon! Err..! What are we supposed to do?' Totosai cut Chiyo off on her thoughts.

"The sword has one use for now…" Chiyo looked at Totosai with hopeful eyes.

"The sword can bring back the dead.." Chiyo collapsed

"That's all!" The old man nodded.

"For now at least" he handed the sword to Inutaisho

"It's best if Inutaisho holds onto the sword till Sesshomaru is ready." The sword shook in Inutaisho's hands

"Tenseiga…" Chiyo and Totosai looked up at Inutaisho.

"Yes, I'll hold onto Tenseiga till Sesshomaru is ready." It was late Chiyo decided it was time to leave. Inutaisho followed Chiyo outside.

"Chiyo wait..I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for not being there on your wedding day, perhaps if I had you and my son wouldn't be going through all this." Chiyo smiled and shook her head.

"It's fate…"

Sesshomaru would walk the earth the next hundred years alone (Or so he thought). Ah Un separated from Chiyo as well would come upon Sesshoumaru in his travel for the faited sword along with Jaken then Rin. Over the years Sesshoumaru developed a hatred for his father he possessed two swords with incredible powers that would aid in his battle with Raijin. He would even think to go as far as killing his father to prove he is worthy enough to possess the swords. Sesshoumaru was unaware that the only sword that could aid him was tenseiga. Sesshoumaru was left with the one sword he deemed useless. Chiyo would have to wait until Sesshoumaru was ready to weild tenseiga.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter continues where we left off at the end of chapter 1 so if you havn't read it then you wont know whats going on.

Chapter Seven – Chiyo's Heart

Joy filled the hearts of the reunited couple, for hundreds of years the two waited for this fateful day. Sesshomaru quickly sprinted towards Chiyo and in seconds he pulled her into his arms and embraced her. Sesshomaru cupped Chiyo's chin and brought her lips up to his they exchanged a passionate kiss. A tear streaked down Chiyo's face it glistened in the sunlight and fell from her cheek. Sesshomaru laid his head on hers and spoke softly.

"Chiyo…I've missed you so much"

He held her tighter as if she could disappear any moment. Chiyo's smile faded as she remembered the promise she now broke.

"It's not over…"

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere to safe to hide."

Sesshomaru darted off with Chiyo in his arms.

A faint evil laugh could be heard throughout a distant cave. Red eyes began to open, they glowed a blood red.

"Your mine now Chiyo…"

A loud roar echoed through the cave into the forest, sending birds fleeing from their nests in the trees. The demon lord returned to his castle in the north. Humans now occupied the area, they were unaware of the return of the previous owner. Raijin slaughtered all the humans in seconds.

"It's good to be home!"

He smelt the graves of his servants and headed over to the site.

"Wake up you worthless fools!"

He dug his claws into the earth. The bodies of his dead servants rose from the ground. Raijin spoke to one of the demons.

"Trunx..I want you to do something for me…"

Storm clouds surrounded the entire northern region lightening was flashing all over the mountains. Sesshomaru and Chiyo watched the skies as the clouds moved into the western territory. They knew it was the return of Raijin. The sounds of thunder echoed all over the western territory. Totosai came flying by on his bison when he saw Sesshomaru and Chiyo. He called out

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru turned around as Chiyo jumped out of his hands.

"It's finished!"

Totosai threw Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, he caught it, Sesshomaru felt the sword pulse as it emitted a bluish glow then it faded.

"Sesshomaru, Chiyo you two best be looking out."

Totosai took off most likely to hide.

"Sesshomaru let's go!"

Chiyo smiled but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Chiyo the north lord will be after you, I want you to hide…I need you to be safe. I'm going alone."

Chiyo frowned she was confused they had finally reunited after all these years

'Now he wants us to split up?'

Suddenly a chained sickle flung through the air at them. Sesshomaru dodged it as it plowed into the ground. He unsheathed tenseiga.

"Chiyo stay close!" Sesshomaru ordered.

They were being surrounded by demons. A gust of wind stormed in as it sub sided a demon approached Sesshomaru, He held up Tenseiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru..My name is Trunx I do not wish to fight you…I only come offering a trade.."

Sesshomaru growled. "You don't have anything I want"

Trunx grinned. "Are you sure? How about this If I do have something you want…I'll trade you for that woman." he pointed at Chiyo.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Chiyo and glared at the demon.

"You do not wish to trade?" he laughed as he tossed a hair tie towards Sesshomaru, The scent was faint.

'RIN'

Sesshomaru snarled and slashed at the demon with tenseiga, he dodged the attack.

"I wouldn't do that…If you kill me. My lord will kill her…" he said with a big grin. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

Chiyo looked up at Sesshomaru

'Who is this demon talking about? "If you kill me..My lord will kill her…" did Sesshomaru find another… No. it couldn't be' Chiyo shook her head at the thought. Sesshomaru looked hurt. He didn't know what to do. Chiyo grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and whispered.

"Sesshomaru..It's Okay…accept the trade. I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru shook his head no. She ignored his refusal she walked towards Trunx Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Chiyo..What If you can't..?"

Sesshomaru thought to himself

'We don't have Megumi to help us anymore..'

Chiyo yanked her hand free and bowed down, he grinned.

"So you accept the trade?" Chiyo nodded.

Trunx snapped his fingers and a cloud appeared out popped Rin. Rin fell from the sky Sesshomaru jumped up to catch her as Trunx grabbed Chiyo and disappeared in a black haze.

"Rin are you ok?" Rin nodded.

Jaken appeared on Ah Un a few seconds later he saw Sesshomaru off in the distance.

"Rin your safe!"

Jaken joyfully shouted. Yasu and Kaito caught Sesshomaru's scent and tracked him down they sprinted towards him when they caught sight of him. Their daughter Manami followed behind.

"Sesshomaru!" They shouted as they caught up to him.

"Where's Chiyo?"

"They took her..She gave herself up for Rin."

Sesshomaru said with a sorrow look on his face. He darted off towards the northern mountains. Yasu and Kaito looked at each other

"Rin?" they looked down at the human child and puny imp.

"Manami stay here and watch out for these two." Yasu and Kaito took off after Sesshomaru.

"Hey I don't need your protection! We're just fine-" Jaken paused as he looked around confused

"Where is Ah Un?"

Chiyo and Trunx reappeared at a cliff side. She looked around there was a castle in the distance. She didn't recognize the area.

"Hey where are we?"

She looked over past the cliffs edge and peered over the vast ocean. Lightening flashed all over the region. Chiyo was dragged towards the castle, inside she was immediately thrown to the ground. A figure stepped up in front of her. She pushed herself up and glared into Raijin's blood red eyes. He took her arm and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close to kiss her, she slashed through his face with her claws leaving four large gashes in his face. His grip still fixed around her other arm. She tried to escape as his wounds healed. He searched through his sleeve and pulled out the trinity beads. Chiyo broke his grip and jumped through the roof.

Raijin threw the beads in the air as they raced after her they swirled around her wrist and tightened. Chiyo crashed to the ground in pain. She curled up and clenched at her wrist as her demon features were replaced with human features. The pain finally sub sided, Chiyo fought through the pain and managed to get to her feet. She tried to run. Raijin laughed at her attempt to escape, with one leap he landed in front of Chiyo. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him, he forced a kiss on her lips. Chiyo tried to break away but every attempt angered Raijin. He increased his grip around Chiyo's arm, his claws puncturing through her flesh. Chiyo snarled at him as he broke the kiss. He dragged her back into the castle down a dark hall, they entered a candle lit room. Raijin shoved her in and slammed the door behind her.

"You stay put I have a gift for you.."

Chiyo shouted as she punched the door

"You asshole let me out!" "Damn it!"

Chiyo hurt her hand when she pounded on the door.

'This sucks.. How do humans live like this! I'm so weak…'

She looked around the room it was completely empty except for the candles on the walls. Chiyo noticed something in the corner of the room sparkling. She crouched down to see what it was and noticed it was just a shard of broken glass reflecting the candle lights. As she stood back up a floor board creaked beneath her, it was loose. She lifted the board up and set it aside. She poked her head through the floor.

'I can see light!. It's going to be a tight squeeze…'

She proceeded to crawl through the floor, she stopped when she reached the end. Chiyo peered out there were no demons around, she heard the boards above her squeak. Chiyo tensed up, this was her last chance to escape. There were two demons above her speaking, she couldn't make out what they were talking about. She managed to hear one name.

'Sesshomaru…'

They slid open a door and entered the room. She knew this was her chance. She counted to three then sprinted through the field away from the castle. Suddenly something wrapped around her neck and pulled her backwards sending her crashing onto her back. There was a look out demon on the roof of the castle. It was Trunx, he immediately saw Chiyo and stopped her. Chiyo struggled to remove the chain around her neck as she gasped for air. He approached her and removed the chain around her neck so she could breathe.

"Raijin isn't going to be very happy when I tell him you tried to escape."

A few hours later Raijin returned. Trunx told Raijin about what had happened. He ordered them to bring her to him. He was growing impatient with her. He dismissed them, they stood in silence before Raijin began to circle Chiyo. She stood still trying not to push her luck with him. He finally stopped in front of her, they glared at each other. Raijin plunged his fist into her gut, the blow knocked the wind out of her as she fell to the floor she curled up and held her stomach from the pain.

"You can't keep me here! Sesshomaru will find me!"

He grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and pulled her up to face him.

"I'm counting on it."

He noticed the amulet around Chiyo's neck and ripped it off.

"I'll take this you won't be needing it…after all we want Sesshomaru to find you."

He chuckled as he crushed the stone in his bare hands.

"Now for your present.."

Raijin pulled a music box from his sleeve.

"This took a while to perfect but now it's finally ready for use…"

Chiyo glared at him. 'What's he going to do now..?'

"Now Chiyo how about one last kiss?"

He leaned in slowly when something took hold of both his shoulders. Raijin dropped the black pearls as Ah Un sunk their fangs into Raijin's shoulders, both of their heads bit through his flesh crushing bones with their jaws. Chiyo started to run.

"Ah Un let's get out of here!" Chiyo shouted.

Raijin lifted his hand as jet of lightening flew out from his palm. It sent Ah Un flying back, the beast quickly regained itself.

"This is enough!"

Raijin shouted as he sent a massive amount of lightening at Ah Un. The blast blew Ah Un out towards the cliffs edge; they laid there whimpering in pain. Raijin's wounds healed as he walked over to Chiyo. Raijin opened the music box as he whispered a command. It began to play a sweet melody. Chiyo's eyes turned an empty shade of black; her heart became icy and hollow.

"Now Chiyo…your finally mine, and you will love, honor and obey me!"

Chiyo nodded with a blanked expression.

"Good..."

Raijin slipped the trinity beads off her wrist. She turned back into a demon her wounds healed, her eyes were still empty. Raijin grimaced as he extended his hand to pull her closer. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Chiyo who do you love…?"

"You my lord.."

He smirked "Good…now..Chiyo who is our enemy?"

"Sesshomaru.."

"Yes! And.. Who are we going to kill?" Chiyo's eyes flickered.

"Sesshomaru…"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Battle

Sesshomaru reached the base of the northern mountain. He could smell the scent of blood. As he entered the Castle grounds he scowled at the sight. There were twisted and mangled bodies of humans scattered throughout the area. Sesshomaru searched the Castle, it was completely empty. There was no sign of Raijin. He stepped back outside. Yasu and Kaito caught up and were gasping at the gruesome sight. They looked at Sesshomaru.

"She isn't here…" he mumbled

"Well of course not. Did you really think he'd make it easy for you to find Chiyo?" Kaito said rubbing his head. Yasu elbowed Kaito

Chiyo sat next to Raijin at a table. Trunx was at the other side. The two were discussing plans after they slayed Sesshomaru. She was staring at the music box blankly. Raijin noticed Chiyo's gaze upon the box. A grin appeared on his face as he took hold of the music box.

"Trunx I have a better plan…"

"Huh? A better plan to seize the four territories?" Trunx asked unclear of Raijin's words.

"No... I think Chiyo should have the honor of killing Sesshomaru." Raijin said smugly.

Trunx smirked at the idea.

"It's a perfect plan my lord." They guffawed at the malicious plan.

Raijin opened the music box.

"Chiyo do you remember your parents?"

She nodded.

"Can you remember how they died?"

She paused and stared at the music box.

"Chiyo, do you remember how they died?"

She shook her head no.

'Good…' "Chiyo your parents died trying to protect you from Sesshomaru.. It is because of him that they are gone…He envied your powers when your parents got in his way he slaughtered them without any mercy."

He closed the music box. Chiyo's eyes flickered blood red for a brief second.

"Chiyo would you like to avenge your parents' deaths?"

"Yes…"

Trunx was amazed and turned to Raijin to ask him a question.

"I don't get it. How come she doesn't remember?"

Raijin held up the music box.

"Because of this." Raijin smirked

Sesshomaru, Yasu and Kaito caught a scent it was faint. Sesshomaru dove down the mountainside and sprinted onto the prairie lands. Sesshomaru heard the sound of a music box playing. He noticed a figure standing upon a large stone at the center of a crater glaring at him with red eyes. Dark clouds had stormed in. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer while Kaito and Yasu caught up to Sesshomaru. He observed Chiyo's changed state.

"Chiyo?.." The melody stopped

"Sesshomaru something isn't right!" Yasu shouted she turned to Kaito as he nodded.

"I know I can sense it too…Chiyo isn't wearing that amulet I think Raijin wanted us to find her." Kaito replied.

The wind picked up as the grass around Chiyo turned to ash. The star on her forehead turned black and the earth beneath her began to quake. Chiyo raised one of her hand.

"Die..Sesshomaru…"

She sliced through the air with her hand as jets of black light shot out at Sesshomaru. He dodged her attack and started racing towards Chiyo.

"Chiyo! Why are you attacking Sesshomaru! He came here to rescue you!" Yasu shouted.

A voice chuckled as Raijin appeared out from a dark cloud. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled Tenseiga out. Chiyo's eyes began to flicker from a white glow to red. Raijin noticed the flicker in her eyes and opened the music box again.

"That melody…Kaito didn't we hear that when we arrived?" He nodded

Kaito knew what was wrong with Chiyo now.

"Sesshomaru! We need to destroy that music box. He is using it as a trance shes been hypnotized."

Raijin grimaced as Chiyo darted, Yasu and Kaito dove between them.

"Sesshomaru we'll hold off Chiyo go after Raijin!." Kaito ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you really think you can defeat me! I'm immortal you fools!"

Sesshomaru jumped towards him and sliced the arm, with the music box, clean off his shoulder. The box fell to the ground and shut.

"Kaito!" Yasu pointed towards the box. Kaito sped towards it and punched it into the ground as it was crushed Raijin roared in anger. Chiyo regained her memories her eyes and her star returned to normal. Raijin's arm wasn't healing, blood pooled out of his wound. Chiyo ran towards Sesshomaru.

"NO! TRUNX KILL THEM!" Raijin bellowed.

Trunx appeared and started attacking Yasu and Kaito ferociously. Raijin looked down at Sesshomaru with revulsion in his eyes. Chiyo clung to Sesshomaru. Raijin looked at Yasu in the corner of his eye and grinned. He immediately shot Yasu with a volt of lightning, killing her instantly. Their eyes turned to horror. Kaito caught her as she started too collapsed. She remained lifeless in his arms Kaito fell to his knees. His eyes building up with tears. He felt a rush of anguish it quickly turned into fury.

"..You…BASTARD!"

He laid Yasu down and sprung into the air. Trunx went after Kaito they were battling it out violently. Sesshomaru and Chiyo went after Raijin. Raijin started to emit a red light around him electricity was running over his body as his eyes grew brighter, he began to transform. His entire body began to pulse as he bulked up his body stretched for miles in the sky. Horns appeared on his head. He was transforming into a snake-like dragon. The glow in his eyes faded.

"Master Jaken! Look!"

Rin pointed to the sky. Jaken yelped at the sight of the enormous beast in the distant sky. Manami looked in horror.

"You two get as far as you can from here!"

Manami ordered as she darted off towards the creature.

As the beastly dragon roared sparks of lightning shot from its mouth. He was circling the area where Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru grabbed Chiyo and dodged the sparks.

"Chiyo go help Kaito I'll take care of Raijin."

Chiyo nodded and sped towards Kaito and Trunx. Chiyo sent a orb of light firing at Trunx he disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared behind Chiyo, he tried attacking her when Kaito came up behind him and slashed through his body slicing him In two with his claws. Kaito nodded at Chiyo as he went after the demon who slaughtered his wife. Kaito lunged for Raijin's neck he left a large gash, but it started to heal. Sesshomaru yelled at Kaito.

"Get away you won't be able to help he'll just keep healing!"

Kaito ignored Sesshomaru as he went after Raijin's head.

"Kaito STOP!"

In seconds Kaito was pinned between the demons fangs. Raijin had seen Kaito coming after him. With His last strength Kaito pulled a dagger from his pocket and flung it into Raijin's eye. The beast released his hold on Kaito as he growled from the pain, the injury quickly healed. Kaito plummeted towards the earth. Chiyo screamed in dismay.

"KAITO!"

She rushed towards his body tears ran down her face. Raijin turned towards Chiyo and he focused his energy as he sent a blast of thunder at her. Chiyo paused as she was running towards Kaito. She gasped at the blast coming at her, her eyes and star glowed intensely as a pair of wings ripped out from her back they shielded her as the blast was reflected. Raijin was injured by his own attack. Sesshomaru leapt up under the beast and slid the blade of Tenseiga alongside the dragon's chest. Raijin roared in pain as he crashed to the ground. Sesshomaru delivered one final blow to his heart as Tenseiga broke off. Raijin reverted to his normal state. He panted and wheezed as he spoke in a raspy voice.

"How could this happen..!" Raijin scowled at Sesshomaru, Chiyo ran to Sesshomaru as her wings disappeared. She embraced Sesshomaru as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It was your over confidence that led to your down fall." He turned to Chiyo.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea" she smiled and sighed with relief 'It's over..'

Raijin looked down at the shattered sword in his chest it was killing him. He grinned and pulled it out. Blood flowed out from his wounds, he lifted the blade up with a shaky hand.

"If I can't have you in this world…Then..I'll have you in HELL!.." with his last breath he sent the blade flying into Chiyo's chest. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to terror. She pulled the blade from her chest, it wasn't healing.

'It always healed…' Chiyo turned cold and collapsed in Sesshomaru's arms. Tears ran down his face as he held her lifeless body. Manami arrived to see the grieving Sesshomaru she wept as she saw the corpses of her parents. The storm clouds in all the regions began to clear up.

Chiyo awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She heard a voice call to her.

"Chiyo!"

She turned to see a cheerful Yasu holding Kaito's hand. Chiyo checked her chest, there was no mark. She looked back up at the couple.

"Did we die?" the couple looked at each other and nodded. Chiyo slammed herself back to the ground as she covered her eyes 'ERR' Kaito and Yasu sat next to her.

"Chiyo its ok.."

"No it's not! More people died to protect me" She clenched her fists tight.

Chiyo worried about how much pain Sesshomaru must be in from her death. She thought of Manami who lost her parents because of her.

"I'm sorry you guys.."

Kaito and Yasu looked confused.

"It's my fault you guys are dead…"

Yasu shook her head

"Chiyo we love you like our own daughter, we would have done anything to protect you or Manami."

"But all of this was in vain…my parents, Yogensha's and now yours…"

"Chiyo please don't think that our deaths were in vain" Yasu smiled as she continued.

"Remember the day of your wedding when I told you about my wish coming true?" Chiyo nodded

"My wish was to live a long happy life with Kaito.. We had two daughters that we loved so much, we got to see you two grow up I got more then what I wished for that day…." She looked up into the sky and continued

"So tell me Chiyo…Did your wish come true?" Chiyo pondered

"Well..I'm not sure…"

Yasu giggled

"Chiyo your life isn't over yet…you deserve to have your wish come true too…Chiyo ordinary demons can't return from this realm, however, you're not ordinary..I think I finally figured out what you are..I was able to watch you all after I died… You had wings…like an angel…."

Chiyo laughed

"Yasu..?" Chiyo was confused 'Where is she going with this?'

"I know how you can get back...Chiyo you never got your wish" She turned to Chiyo and resumed.

"You can wish to go back!"

Chiyo rubbed her head

"Yasu your crazy…"

"It's worth a shot"

Chiyo closed her eyes as she thought about the day of her wedding.

'The only thing I want is for Sesshomaru to be happy… If I return.. Will he truly be happy?' Chiyo took a deep breath and exhaled.

'I wish Sesshomaru could finally be happy…'

The star on her forehead began to glow as she felt herself fall through the ground. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru with a tear stained face he clung to her.

"Sesshomaru.." The wounds began to heal

Sesshomaru looked down into Chiyo's eyes.

"Chiyo I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."

Chiyo remembered her wish 'Sesshomaru is happy now that I'm back? The wish came true…' She started to smile

"Sesshomaru..I love you…" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you to…"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Life after Raijin

50 years later

Chiyo stood in front of a three stones one marked with the names Kaito and Yasu. The other marked with the names of Chiyo's parents and Megumi's. She looked down at the names carved into the stone as she looked up into the mountains beyond her. 'It's been fifty years since the final battle against Raijin…' The sun was setting over the mountains it was so peaceful now. Chiyo saw a two headed figure in the distance approaching, it was Ah Un they were carrying a rather old Rin on their back. Rin hollered out.

"Chiyo! The ceremony is about to start!"

Today was the day of Manami's wedding. Chiyo nodded and followed them. Manami was dressed in a beautiful cherry blossom patterned Kimono. Chiyo pulled Manami aside.

"Sis come with me…"

Manami puzzled followed Chiyo to a pond. Chiyo pointed towards it as they walked towards it. Choi fish were swimming around as manami tilted her head and asked Chiyo why they were there.

"Manami on my wedding day your mother told me to make a wish on a choi pond…at first I didn't believe in wishes…" Chiyo paused and smiled at Manami.

"Make a wish.."

When they returned to the ceremony Chiyo sat down besides Sesshomaru. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Rin joined them with Ah Un, they all watched as the couple exchanged vows and a kiss.

"Such a lovely couple…wonder if Manami will have children before I die…." Rin narrowed her eyes and looked over at Chiyo and Sesshomaru as she gave them a 'I want grandchildren' look.

"Speaking of that when are you two…" Chiyo interrupted Rin with a loud giggle as Sesshomaru nudged her. Sesshomaru spoke as a smile appeared on his face

"Actually. We're expecting to have one rather soon.." Rin jumped up excitedly, Rin may have been in her late sixty's but she sure did look young at that moment. The newlyweds looked over at Rin and laughed.

"What are you going to name it?" Rin asked joyfully. Chiyo looked up into the now dark starry sky.

"Well.. We're not sure yet…But a friend of mine told me of a vision she had" Chiyo giggled as a star twinkled brightly.

"She will be incredibly special though…."

"It's a girl?"

Rin ran around in a 'HARAH!' state of excitement. Chiyo nodded and laid back into Sesshomaru's arms, Chiyo's star began to glow and faded out. They looked up to see a shooting star pass by.

…The end…


End file.
